Last Breath
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Y entonces lo sintió; su órgano vital deteniéndose en esos instantes, sintió su cuerpo lentamente cayendo ante la mirada de los demás, sintió sus últimos segundos de vida tan lentos desvaneciéndose entre sus manos y lo único que pudo pensar en esos momentos fue en aquel lejano recuerdo de una sonrisa dirigida a él y únicamente a él.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante._**

* * *

 **Last Breath**

Y entonces lo sintió; su órgano vital deteniéndose en esos instantes, sintió su cuerpo lentamente cayendo ante la mirada de los demás, sintió sus últimos segundos de vida tan lentos desvaneciéndose entre sus manos y lo único que pudo pensar en esos momentos fue en aquel lejano recuerdo de una sonrisa dirigida a él y únicamente a él.

Ni la investigación de Kira, ni siquiera saber que Light Yagami le había ganado le importo más, sus últimos segundos de vida irían dirigidos hacia ella; quien siempre lo había esperado, quien le hacia sentir calidez en su corazón y quien seguramente estaría muy triste por su muerte, la única que en realidad estaría triste por la muerte de Elle Lawliet.

Pensó que había olvidado quien era aquel chico pero no había sido así, gracias a ella Elle Lawliet había vivido dentro de él todo ese tiempo oculto ante la sombra de una letra, aquel chico quien había sobrevivido a noches heladas sin tener un techo en el cual dormir con la seguridad de protección, aquel chico que había sobrevivido en un mundo de monstruos, aquel chico que jamás soltó la pequeña mano que se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ella le lloraría a él y no a una letra por que ella había sido la única que lo había conocido en realidad y la única que podía adivinar sus pensamientos con tan solo mirarlo a la cara.

Su último aliento estaba dirigido a ella, su último pensamiento seria ella con esperanzas de que sus sentimientos la alcanzaran y le sirvieran de consuelo ya que él ya no podría estar junto a ella cuando tropezará con su característica torpeza, ya no estaría ahí para limpiar sus lágrimas cuando alguien le jalara deliberadamente su cabello negro como la noche, ya no estaría para ella las noches en las que las pesadillas no la dejaban conciliar el sueño ya no estaría para verla tan frágil como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Desde el primer momento en que la miro lo supo, más allá de su responsabilidad como hermano mayor él la cuidaría por que ella desde bebé había sido una niña tan frágil capaz de enfermarse con el simple soplo del viento, ahora ya no estaría para ella y era lo único que lamentaba en realidad.

Cerro sus ojos y no miro la sonrisa maliciosa que Light le dirigía mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos, se concentró en la imagen de ella, en los cabellos negros y largos que siempre había acariciado logrando calmarla, a esos ojos grises que le recordaban a su madre, a esa piel blanca que no se comparaba con la suya tan pálida por permanecer tan alejado del sol. La recordó y pudo cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad sabiendo que de alguna manera ella estaría bien y su último aliento subió al cielo completamente nublado con esperanza de llegar a ella trasmitiendo el último sentimiento de aquella persona que abandonaba el mundo.

%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%

.—Meses Después—.

La lluvia ocultaba sus lágrimas mientras tarareaba una canción frente a esa tumba, la joven se mantenía firme a pesar de sentirse tan destrozada por dentro, sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas y no le importo aún sabiendo que podría enfermar gravemente debido a sus condiciones.

—¿Layla? —escucho una voz masculina pero no volteo a ver de quien se trataba por que la conocía muy bien, la lluvia dejo de caer sobre ella gracias a un paraguas negro que el hombre detrás de ella puso encima de su cabeza.— deberías entrar o te hará daño. —no le decía nada que ella no supiera, pero sabia que nada cambiaría si se quedaba toda la tarde ahí parada.

Se sintió vacía, el hermano al que tanto quería ya no estaba más en este mundo, lo habían asesinado junto al hombre que ella consideraba un padre tan cruelmente les habían privado de su derecho de vivir habían sido apartados de su lado sin pensarlo era tan... Injusto.

—Te fuiste... —susurro por lo bajo sabiendo que su mente solo así lo aceptaría, solo si lo decía lo aceptaría.— Elle Lawliet. —se mantuvo para unos momentos más guardando silencio sin ser interrumpida por el hombre mayor detrás de ella que solo sostenía el paraguas para que la joven no se mojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la imponente mansión detrás de ella seguida por el hombre que mantenía una cara de abatimiento, quiso decirle algo a la pelinegra pero no supo que por que nada de lo que digiera la haría sentir mejor.

—Vamos Rogger, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. —el hombre no reconoció la valentía en su voz propia de ella por que nunca la había demostrado, pero ahora podía oírse claramente y le daba a entender que la chica no se quedaría quieta en la Wammy's House esperando a que los sucesores de L acabaran con el caso; ella enfrentaría el problema.

Layla Lawliet, hermana del detective más famoso del mundo.


End file.
